1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device in which a light blocking layer that overlaps a pixel electrode is provided on a dummy pixel, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, a display pixel provided in a display region includes a transistor electrically connected to a scanning line and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the transistor. For the purpose of increasing the quality of the display at the end portions of the display region, a dummy pixel including a transistor electrically connected to the scanning line and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the transistor is provided at the peripheral region that is adjacent at the outer side to the display region, and, for example, a black solid image is displayed in the dummy pixel. However, in a case in which a dummy pixel is provided, since there are cases in which a portion of the light infiltrating from the oblique direction passes through, a structure is proposed in which a light blocking layer that overlaps the pixel electrode is provided in the dummy pixel (JP-A-2005-77636).
In JP-A-2005-77636, a configuration is adopted in which a scanning line, an insulating film and a transistor are provided in this order between a substrate and the pixel electrode, and the gate electrode of the transistor is electrically connected to the scanning line via a contact hole formed in the insulating film. A configuration is adopted in which a light blocking layer is provided between the insulating film and the substrate.
In a case in which a light blocking layer is provided on the dummy pixel as in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2005-77636, when a configuration is adopted in which the gate electrode of the transistor is electrically connected to the scanning line via a contact hole formed in the insulating film, a problem arises in that defects stemming from new causes occur. As a result of investigating the problems, the inventors of the present application discovered that because the distribution of the light blocking layer changes rapidly between the peripheral region in which the dummy pixel is provided and the display region, it becomes easy for exposure abnormalities to occur at locations adjacent to the display region among the peripheral region in a subsequent exposure step in which the light blocking layer is formed. For example, in a step in which a contact hole that allows the scanning line and gate electrode to be electrically connected, when exposure abnormalities occur in a case of exposure for forming an etching mask, the size of the contact hole of the dummy pixel increases. Therefore, the insulating film (insulating film between the gate electrode and the light blocking layer in the contact hole) between the contact hole and the light blocking layer becomes thin in the dummy pixel, a stress that occurs at the peripheral edge of the light blocking layer caused by the thermal history in the manufacturing step is added to the scanning line, and cracks occur in the scanning line. As a result, the scanning line breaks, and the display quality is lowered. When the size of the contact hole of the dummy pixel increases, as a result of a large concavity occurring on the upper layer side, the capacitance value of a storage capacitor formed on the upper layer side fluctuates, and the display quality lowers.